I Miss You
by ohprettythrill
Summary: Love can make you do crazy things sometimes. ONESHOT. DL


**A/N:** I've been dyyyyying to write a story lately, but my mind is completely blare. No ideas at all. I finally got one when I was listening to music. Well, hopefully you enjoy this. I really want to write a full story soon, but I gotta wait until school doesn't load us up with so much work.(Highschool, giving us a break? Yeah. Right.) And until I gain atleast some ideas for one. Obviously. LOL.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Zoey 101, Dana would be back on the show and going out with Logan. Chase would TELL Zoey his real feelings for her. And the new episodes would appear EVERY Sunday, instead of just once every few weeks. So in other words, I own nothing.

**PS: **And before I forget, I also have some spoilers for this season of Zoey. As well as, Sean Flynn's website which has a picture of his curly hair, straightened. HE IS SO HOTT THAT WAY, OMG!

Sorry about that. I'm boy crazy is all. Hey, what can I say, I'm 14! LOL. Yup, so, email me if you'd like to know those websites. My email can be found on my profile in case you are a dumbass and didn't know where it was. LOL. Just kidding.

Well, before I bore you with all my blabbing, here's the story!

* * *

He missed her. And not that, 'I-miss-the-person-because-I-haven't-seen-them-in a long time" kind of miss. More like he missed everything about her. Yup, that's right. The boy that flirted with any girl that came across his path, had fallen. Logan never felt this way about anyone before. And it confused him like hell... 

"He's been quiet lately. You think he's sick?"  
"Maybe. But personally, I enjoy the silence. Makes it alot easier to study,"  
"I hear ya, man. Especially after that 'first day' fiasco, when we had to sleep outside. It's definit-"

Logan looked up at his roommates, sending them a death glare, "You know I can hear EVERYTHING you're saying."

"Uh. No." Chase lied. He glanced over at his friend, who had his History book infront of his face, as if to be hidden. Chase pulled the book back down on the table.

"Hey!" Michael said, stuffing a handful of potato chips into his mouth, "Can I guy eat food in privacy?"

Chase grabbed the bag from his hand, which Michael rolled his eyes in response, "Remember what happened last time you ate too many of these? You complained you were fat, which led you to go to Quinn, who gave you freaky chips, that made you walk funny. And cause all those other side-effects. You need to stop."

Michael moved his hand over towards the bag of chips, but Chase slapped it away, "No." He sighed in defeat and turned his attention to his other room mate who had gotten quiet again, "Yo, man, what's up?"

Logan ran his fingers thru his chocolate brown curls with a sigh. He was **not** going to tell Chase and Michael about the girl he thought about every second of the day. They would never let him live that down. And besides, they wouldn't tell him anything that he didn't already know.

"You can trust us, Logan," Chase said, realizing his friend's discomfort.

"Yeah," added Michael.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Logan knew what he had to do. Why didn't he think of this before! Getting off his bed, he ran to his drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper with directions on it. He grabbed his Dad's credit card and ran over to his guitar, which he swiftly packed it into it's bag.

Chase gave him a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going out." Logan locked the lock on his guitar bag, "I should be back by tomorrow or later tonight. So don't wait up,"

"Tomorrow? Where are you going!" Michael yelled, "We could get busted if you don't come back and the DA does a room check!""

"None of your business," Logan snapped, "I have something I need to do, which involves NOT being here."

He put the guitar strap over his head, and opened the door, "Later."

Chase walked over and shut the door, "Well, atleast we can get back to studying for Finals,"

He sat back down on the couch, but just as he started reading one of the Chapters, a crunching noise distracted him from his thoughts. He looked over towards Michael who was holding the bag of chips to his chest, munching on the salty treat, "What?"

Chase shaked his head. _Michael was hopeless._

* * *

She layed out on her bed, wiping a brush of deep red across her finger nails. France was boring. She only had class a few days a week, and on days they didn't have School, she was stuck in her dorm with her room mate. They weren't allowed to leave their Dorms. She hated it here and desperately wanted to go back to PCA, but after getting Zoey's email of how great it is there and how she and Nicole had a new room mate, well, it made her feel unwanted. Thethree of them got along well, and they got along with the guys great, too. Dana was getting the feeling that she wasn't being missed at all.

The door popped open to her dorm, and a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes walked in wearing pajamas.

The girl flopped down on her bed. "You are very lucky, my friend. I have school every day except for Saturdays and Sundays. It's, how you say, exhausting." The young girl put a piece of bubble gum in her mouth and blew a bubble, "School in America, worked for you that way, too, no?"

Dana closed the cap on her nail polish and set it down on the table, "Yeah, Isabell, it does," She told her French friend.

Isabell could sense her roommates' sadness from across the room, "What is wrong?" She asked.

Dana sighed, "Nothing, I just miss my friends from back at home. No offense to you or anything, but things here kind of suck."

Isabell laughed, "Tell me about it! It is a jail, here. They wont let us leave,"

"I know!" Dana agreed.

"But, what about that boy?" She asked, staring at her peach pink nails, searching for a flaw.

Dana's heart skipped a beat, "What boy?"

She pointed to Dana's neck, "The boy who gave you that necklace. Remeber? You told me that story the first day you got here." She put her hand to her heart, "Ahh. It is _**soo**_ romantic!"

Dana stared down at the sterling silver chain around her neck. _She missed him so much_. The necklace had a heart on it, with the sentence, "You + Me EQUALS Together Forever" engraved on the back. She never took it off since he gave it to her, the day during the Summer when she was about to leave to France. He surprised her with a gift, a gift that promised that she would never be forgotten when it came to him; that he would think of her always and forever, but somehow she doubted he kept his promise.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Dana said, holding back tears."He doesn't like me anymore."

* * *

It was dark. Logan wished he knew time differences or else he would have came here when it was day light. He couldn't see much, but did his best not to trip and fall. Not that it mattered, really. If he broke his guitar and amp, he could always buy a new one. Money was no problem. 

He walked around aimlessly. It would take him forever to find her exact dorm. In defeat, he dropped his guitar bag down on the grass and zipped it open. With his guitar around him, he plugged it into the amp.

He took a deep breathe, from being nervous before he began to sing. He wrote this song the day she left. Hope bleeding thru every word he spoke, He wished that she would be around this area so she could hear it:

(**A/N:** Logan's singing is in italics. I have no owner ship to the song, it's by Blink182. The name of the song is 'I Miss You', incase you want to listen to it, while reading. ;))

_"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare.__  
__The shadow in the background of the morgue__  
__The unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley__  
__We can live like Jack and Sally if you want __  
__Where you can always find me.__  
__We'll have Halloween on Christmas,__  
__And in the night we'll wish this never ends__  
__We'll wish this never ends."_

His eyes glanced across the area. She wasn't there. He wanted to crawl into a ball and die, knowing that she didn't hear it, but instead of giving up, he decided to begin again.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Dana asked. 

Isabella looked around the room, "Hear what?"

Dana ran over to the window. She knew the source of the music was coming from outside. Her eyes grew wide at the sight, "Oh. My. God."

* * *

His fingers strummed the guitar, as he began to sing again, the words coming straight from his heart. 

_"Where are you and I'm so sorry.__  
__I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight__  
__I need somebody and always.__  
__This sick strange darkness __  
__Comes creeping on so haunting every time__  
__And as I stared I counted __  
__Webs from all the spiders__  
__Catching things and eating their insides__  
__Like my indecision to call you__  
__and hear your voice of treason__  
__Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?__  
__Stop this pain tonight.."_

Logan was just about to start singing the chorus of the song, but right when he was about to, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Huh?" He moved from the warm embrace and turned around. To his surprise, it was the girl he was dying to see. **Dana.**

"You're here." She stated.

"So are you." He countered back.

"You miss me?" Dana said, twirling one of her caramel curls. (**A/N:** Think School Dance episode when he asked if she wanted to make out with him.)

"Only if you missed me," He smirked at her. **Of'course he missed her.** He wouldn't go on one of his Dad's private jets to France for nothing.

"Well, how am I gonna know or not?" She flirted.

"I know a way..." Logan leaned towards her, and soon their lips were crashing together in a kiss. His arms were around her waist, pulling her close, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. They pulled away a while after, when Logan noticed something shiny around Dana's neck.

He needed to ask. "You kept it?" It came out more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah." She blushed, surprised that he even noticed.

He smiled. "Good. Because I never want it to be any other way."

* * *

**Fin!**


End file.
